Dreams with you
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Los sueños se cumplen y en la vida real, dos personas se unirán en cuerpo y alma para siempre. Saludos para Mailimon :D.


**Nota:** **Esta historia es clasificación "M" y con Hard Lemon, se recomienda prudencia.**

 **Después de los eventos de "Un nuevo hogar", tras volver a Gensokyo, Eddy se queda despierto, mientras que observa a su bella Princesa del Fuego Fujiwara no Mokou dormir pacíficamente luego de la batalla que había tenido con Kaguya anteriormente en el pueblo del chico.**

Sentir, desear, probar, experimentar y gozar, esas eran las palabras que jugaban en la mente de Eddy en aquellos momentos, mientras que estaba mirando la Luna por la ventana de la casa de Mokou no Fujiwara, había cambiado de hogar, dejó Peach Creek atrás y era feliz ahora en Gensokyo, él deseaba saber por qué sentía todo ese peso en su pecho, ¿qué era lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos?.

La luz de la sala estaba encendida y había silencio en todo el lugar, él caminó en silencio y llegó hacia la habitación de Mokou, quien dormía tranquilamente y profundamente, sin sentir que ella también tenía el peso de la batalla que había causado en toda Peach Creek.

Eddy la vio a su chica, yacer dormida profundamente, respiraba muy profundo, el cansancio la había llevado a tener que recuperar sus fuerzas, mientras que se sentía sumergida en su Mundo de Sueños, el chico se sentó a su lado, mientras que comenzaba a escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

\- _"Puedo sentir lo que es el corazón, el cerebro, los ojos, pero... ¿Cómo somos realmente nosotros? Somos distintos, no existe la igualdad"_ Se dijo, mientras que Mokou subía y bajaba el pecho, mientras que respiraba.

Mokou no se movió, Eddy temblaba al querer probar los labios de su chica, ¿cómo serían? ¿Cómo se sentiría "unirse en cuerpo y en alma"? Él temblaba y sudaba, fue entonces que se acercó más a ella y comenzó a sentarse despacio, tragó saliva y acercó el cuerpo de su chica hacia él, mientras que la tenía cada vez más cerca, sus labios, su piel pálida y sus largos cabellos blancos y recogidos con amuletos como listones.

\- _"Lo haré, lo haré"_ Se decía una y otra vez, mientras que la acercaba más y más, hasta que finalmente, Mokou abrió sus ojos y lo miró, Eddy pegó un salto, en el cual, casi se cae de la cama.

Ella abrió los ojos, pero no parecía enojada, ¡¿cómo enojarse con su novio?! No, eso no pasó, ella lo miró en silencio, hasta que finalmente habló.

\- Veo que querías experimentar una "unión en cuerpo y alma" -Ella le extiende su mano para que se levantara- Tranquilo, que no te voy a matar, también deseo probarlo. Le confesó Mokou, quien estaba totalmente envuelta en una nube de placer, mientras que llevaba los dedos de Eddy a su lengua y los lamía, como si fueran una paleta y ambos se ruborizaban mucho.

Ella estaba llena de placer y entonces, comenzó a desabrochar el cinturón y la camisa de Eddy, mientras que él hacía lo mismo y comenzaba a besar su cuello, causando que gritara de placer.

\- Oh, Oh, Oh. Suspiró Mokou, mientras que se ruborizaba más.

\- Me encanta cuando te sonrojas, Mi Hermosa Princesa del Fuego. Le confesó Eddy su enorme amor que sentía por ella.

\- Eddy, tú me haces muy feliz, estando a tu lado, mi corazón vuelve a vivir, la soledad se aleja y mi vida vuelve a tener sentido. Le confesó ella, mientras que se besaban apasionadamente y luego, ella bajo los pantalones de su novio, mientras que comenzaba a lamer su miembro viril masculino, sintiendo cómo ambos el placer viajaba por sus cuerpos.

\- Dios, eres muy buena. Le dijo Eddy, mientras que el semen del pene de Eddy caía sobre el rostro de su novia y luego se los tragaba todo, ella era muy buena.

\- Eddy, quiero que me hagas tuya, únete a mí alma y seremos uno por toda la vida. Le dijo Mokou, mientras que ella veía como su novio canadiense le sacaba sus overoles rojos y quedaban sus panties allí, para luego penetrar su vagina.

Cuando penetró la vagina de su chica, ella comenzó a gritar de placer, mientras que las embestidas de Eddy le hacían gritar cada vez más fuerte, pidiendo su cuerpo más fuerza y más placer, era algo muy llamativo en una chica que por mucho tiempo, jamás había experimentado esa unión.

\- ¡Ahhhhh, ahhhh, ahhhhh, ohhhhh, ohhhh, ohhhh, ohhh, EDDY! Gritó ella, mientras que su novio acaba en el interior de su vagina.

El chico acarició sus largos cabellos, estaba empapada y sonrojada a más no poder, ella extendió sus manos hacia el rostro de su chico, mientras que lo besaba, no lo quería soltar.

El sexo los unía, ellos jamás lo habían tenido.

\- Eddy. Le llamó ella.

\- Dime, Mi Amor. Le dijo, mientras que se acercaba para ver qué era lo que deseaba.

\- Cuando nos casemos, te haré inmortal, jamás envejecerás y viviremos por siempre. Le juró ella, mientras que al chico se le iluminaba su rostro.

\- Gracias, Mi Bebe. Le agradeció, mientras que la abrazaba por la cintura y se recostaba al lado de su chica, mientras que el sueños les iba ganando de a poco y se quedaron dormidos juntos, mientras que la noche transcurría y pronto llegaría un nuevo día.


End file.
